Transporting large freight over long distances is an integral part of virtually every industry. Trucks, railroad cars, airplanes, ships, etc., are all commonly used to transport goods. In general terms, however, a freight carrier, such as a tractor-trailer, temporarily stores the freight during transport. To this end, freight protection within the carrier has remained unchanged for many years. Damaged freight is considered a part of doing business. With specific reference to tractor-trailers, there are currently three methods used for protection of freight during transit.
One method used is load locks. Load locks protect the load from leaning or falling out of the end of the trailer. Load locks do not protect the entire load from damage. Load locks are cumbersome, difficult to maneuver, heavy and often fail during transit. Another method is the use of low grade, unreliable, one-time use, paper dunnage bags. These bags are used once and then cut up by the user at the destination, generating significant waste. Third, vinyl or plastic inflatable dunnage bags are also used in freight carriers where it is customary to fill the spaces between the cargo, or between the cargo and the walls of the freight carrier, to prevent the cargo from shifting and damaging either the cargo itself, and/or the walls of the freight carrier. These bags are inflated at the shipping dock. Typically, the freight protection is installed/provided when the freight is initially placed into the trailer. Trailer door is shut and the freight protection devices that were installed are expected to withstand the hazards of travel to the destination. Air bags often deflate during transit due to changes in pressure in and outside the trailer as the driver ascends and descends in the mountains. Air bags and other freight protection devices also fail and fall to the floor of the trailer over the rough roads and driver maneuvers. Unfortunately, once the tractor-trailer has left the dock, it is impossible to re-inflate the air bags, as a pressurized air source is no longer available.
A need also exists for an improved system to inflate multiple air bags in a trailer and to automatically maintain pressure of such air bags in a trailer.